Pets, such as dogs, relieve themselves in places such as their owner's backyards, city sidewalks, parks, etc. Many times owners have the responsibility to clean up after their pets. However, cleaning up pet solid waste can be a messy procedure. For example, some “poop scoopers” may effectively clean the waste off of the ground, but after the scooper has removed the waste, the waste must be disposed. Generally, with current poop scoopers the owner may take frequent trips to the trash or other waste collection areas to dispose of each piece of waste separately. Also, often when the owner attempts to dispose of the waste, it may stick to the container. Once waste sticks to the scooper it may emit strong odors, as well as make it more difficult to further clean up pet waste. In particular, the owner may be left to scraping the inside of the container to remove the waste and place it in the trash, further dirtying the container and possibly other tools used in the process.